


Asphyxiate

by kiefercarlos



Series: Castle One-Shots [1]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Nightmares, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOTKate remembers everything in vivid detail. Every breath scares her.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Castle One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678822
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Asphyxiate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from an old story that I scrapped. If you guys like it enough I may try to get around to rewriting the full story.   
> But for now, only this remains. 
> 
> This is a Re-upload from FF.Net, so don't shout at me about the editing please. I'm currently not editing work, before upload. So please be kind. I'm aware it's a mess I've got no help editing and I'm lost all patience for editing my own work.

Kate could feel it, her chest was tightening, the air around her was thinning and she lost all the strength in her legs slipping to the floor. She leant to her right and grabbed a metal pipe that was sitting in the container with her.

She was starting to drift in and out of consciousness, her last thoughts being the small family she knows is out there looking for her. She hopes that maybe they've found that she's in a container and they're out there looking for her, so she uses what's left of her strength and throws the metal pipe as hard as she can, hoping that the noise will bring someone, anyone towards her location.

Her last thoughts before she slips into darkness are of seeing Castle, just one more time. Just once.

As breathe rushes into her lungs and she shoots upwards, struggling to control her breathing. Strong arms wrap around her and she clambers to grab hold of them. "Shh, calm down Kate. Deep breaths." Came a voice she recognised and her hand went out to link with his as she leant against him, taking deep breaths.

"You found me." She whispered closing her eyes knowing that she was now in safe hands. "I'll always find you." He whispers as he lifts her up and carries her out to the ambulance. She doesn't let go of his hand, refusing to separate from him.

When she next opens her eyes, she's in a hospital room, she can feel a mask over her face and goes to remove it as she blinks her eyes open. A gentle hand comes and removes the mask, wiping the hair from her face in the process.

She opens her eyes properly and smiles up at Castle who's smiling down at her, hand cradling her cheek. "We're not splitting up again, you hear me." He says and Kate smiles up at him and nods gently. He leans down and kisses her on the head. Her eyes flutter shut at the feeling.

"They want to keep you in overnight, to make sure that the time you were without air hasn't caused any damage." Castle mentioned and Kate just nodded. She knew that and expected it. "Will you put the mask back on?" He questioned softly and she nodded again watching Castle as he settled it again on her face. He kissed her head softly. "You can sleep, you're safe now my love." He whispers and stands there watching her gently as she drifts off back to sleep.  
She spends days drifting in and out of sleep, but mostly remembering to breathe everytime those memories come back

She shoots awake, desperately crawling for air. "Hey, it's okay." Came Castle's gentle voice, arms wrapping around her, holding her close. "Deep breaths, love." He whispers as he pulls her close to him. She takes a few breaths and holds tightly to him as she concentrates on her surroundings.

"I was back in the crate." She whispers as she buries her head in his chest. His arms wrap tighter around her and he lets her control her breathing. "You're not there Kate. You're home, you're safe. It was six months ago." He mumbles into her hair, arms holding her tightly. She nods her head, her senses coming back to her, calming her.

"I'm sorry for waking you." She mumbles as they both lay back down. Kate curling up next to Castle, head resting on his chest, his breathing, helping her control her own. "Never apologise. I'll wake up every night with you if it means I get to hold you in my arms and be grateful that you're still alive." He mumbles, kissing the top of her head as the two of them drift into a sleep that won't stay uninterrupted.

These nightmares will go, but eventually, new ones will take their place. Kate's just got to be glad that she's got Castle to hold her after each one. Without him, she wouldn't have handled the last few weeks as well as she has. She's glad she's got him and glad she always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments much appreciated. 
> 
> Spending this time wisely, by uploading as much of my stuff as I can.


End file.
